Fire Whisky
by Sostenesto
Summary: Cumplir los 17 era el sueño que todo mago tenía por todo lo que eso implicaba, así que ella no era la excepción a la regla. Este one shot participa en el evento de Agosto "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ginny!" de la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Este one shot participa en el evento de Agosto **"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ginny!"** de la página de Facebook _"Drinny All The Way"._

 **Fire Whisky**

La joven pelirroja se adentró al sitio a donde había sido llevada por sus amigos a festejar sus recién cumplidos 17 años, era una bruja mayor de edad oficialmente, y era la última de ellos en serlo, sonrió a todo el desconocido que se topó indiscriminadamente.

—Será una gran noche ¿no lo crees? Hemos tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para poder venir a esta clase de lugares contigo –comentó su mejor amigo.

—Disculpen por ser el bebé de esta amistad –rió divertida.

—Neville ha esperado más que yo –murmuró suavemente Luna –sólo han sido meses, él un año completo.

—Es su culpa –sentenció la pelirroja –por elegir amigas más chicas que él.

—Buscaré amigas más acorde a mi edad, en ese caso –se dirigió a la barra, mientras ellas le observaban.

—Vayamos nosotras también, o sólo nos pedirá limonada.

—Espera –la sujetó del brazo –no vamos a tomar en serio ¿o sí?

—Tienes 17, ya puedes tomar algo más que cerveza de mantequilla –argumentó Luna.

—Es cierto, mi cumpleaños número 17, tiene que ser celebrado como se debe.

—Sólo no vayas a embriagarte demasiado.

—Claro que no.

DG

Las mejillas de la chica se sentían más calientes de lo normal, se había robado una bebida de la charola de un mesero, había perdido el vaso y ahora no sabía dónde habían quedado sus amigos, estaba demasiado ebria, y no tenía idea de en qué momento se había puesto en ese estado.

—Oh Rayos –murmuró observando a su alrededor.

No era el bar al que había ido, era un pequeño salón, con una fiesta privada, aunque no por eso muy pequeña, el lugar era bastante agradable y no hacía demasiado calor ¿por qué sentía las mejillas arder?

—Creo que nos excedimos esta vez –la voz de su amigo Neville la tranquilizó.

—Luna ¿dónde está Luna?

—Ella fue la que nos trajo aquí ¿no te acuerdas? –se burló.

—No, recuerdo estar bailando en el bar y luego… esto.

—Aparición –contestó –segundos atrás, debió marearte.

—Eso significa que no lo estoy por voluntad propia ¿o sí?

Neville negó, así que ella se acercó a las botellas, ahora que todo estaba más claro en su mente, y no había sido tomada por sorpresa y llevada a otro lugar, podía embriagarse tranquilamente.

—Muévete con sigilo aquí, leona –Ginny rodó los ojos, no reconoció la voz, pero lo vio por el pequeño espejo frente a ella –estás rodeada de serpientes.

—Lo dice la boa constrictor –rumió incómoda.

—Calma, _Weasel_ –sonrió socarrón –cualquiera que te escuchara, pensaría que me has visto desnudo ya.

—Oh, en ese caso –sonrió –tu apodo sería renacuajo.

—Eso es algo que nadie te creería –la observó.

—Sabes, creo que necesito más alcohol en mi sistema para tolerarte –le arrebató el vaso y tomó el líquido de un solo trago, no era mucho, de cualquier manera.

—Sí, sin duda, tampoco tienes estilo para beber.

—No sabía que para embriagarte se necesita un estilo específico, con consumir alcohol creí que bastaba.

—Es whisky, no agua lo que estás bebiendo.

—Me da completamente lo mismo lo que sea, es mi cumpleaños y…

—Ah –sonrió –tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, mi cumpleaños ¿eres sordo? –bufó, golpeándole el pecho al regresarle el vaso.

La pelirroja se alejó del rubio, había notado que no podía soportarlo ni con poco alcohol o con mucho, así que decidió ir a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudiese seguir bebiendo.

—Wow –murmuró cuando notó la razón por la cual Neville y ella habían sido llevados en contra de su voluntad a ese sitio.

Luna Lovegood se estaba tragando —sí, tragando, porque no había algo más que definiera lo que estaba haciendo su amiga— a besos a Theodore Nott ¿en qué momento había pasado eso?

—Sorprendente de lo que se entera uno admitió Neville –todo sea por que sea feliz.

—No creo que me agrade mucho la pareja que hacen ¿qué pasó con el nieto de Scamander?

—Un día simplemente dejó de gustarle, ahora comprendo por qué.

—Ese es un golpe bajo para el Scamander ese –rió.

—Tanto como que Harry te dejara por Lavander Brown, que anduvo besuqueándose por todo el colegio con tu hermano ¿no?

Ginny lo observó, con su tan famosa _mirada asesina,_ haciendo que su amigo le dedicara una sonrisa, ella había comenzado, fue lo que Neville no dijo, pero su mirada sí.

—No estoy lo suficientemente ebria _aún,_ para arremeter contra ti, Longbottom.

Se alejó en busca de otro trago, pero algo más fuerte de lo que había estado tomando, fue cuando recordó las palabras de Malfoy _Estas tomando Whisky, no agua,_ su mini trago había sido bastante bueno.

DG

El rubio rico y engreído seguía en el lugar, topándose con ella justo en el momento en que comenzaba a dudar si lo que estaba a su alrededor era producto de un sueño o de una realidad un poco distorsionada, se había tomado sólo tres copas más de whisky, no se culpaba a sí misma, no estaba acostumbrada a beber algo que no fuese cerveza de mantequilla.

—El mesero llegó –murmuró ella, quitándole la copa de nuevo.

—No soy un mesero, y podrías conseguir tu propio trago ¿no lo crees?

—Calla –sonrió y bebió un trago pequeño, hizo mala cara –que basura es esta.

—Whisky de fuego, creí que lo habíamos aclarado antes, Weasel.

—No, mi whisky no sabía cómo esta bazofia, tiene que ser de peor calidad.

—Como si alguna vez hubieses probado algo bueno en tu vida, Weasel.

—Hace unos momentos –señaló el vaso vacío.

Los ojos grises de Draco se achicaron, así que ella sonrió, había logrado sembrar la maldita semilla de la curiosidad en él, así que se inclinó sujetando el vaso y llevándolo a su nariz.

—Ya, puedo deducir que tienes un muy mal aliento –se burló.

—Idiota –murmuró.

—La razón, Weasel, es que has estado tomando whisky de malta puro, en lugar de whisky de fuego, por eso la diferencia de sabores, y sobre todo, por qué estás ebria.

—Oh, bueno, creo que en mi cumpleaños 17 me he vuelto un abraxan –se rio, el sonido fue uno discreto, pero aun así bobo.

—Sí, ahora el que no está suficientemente ebrio para soportarte soy yo –confesó poniendo los ojos en blanco, agitó su varita y el vaso se llenó.

—Gracias –soltó ella.

— ¡Tienes que parar de hacer eso! –explotó cuando le arrebató el vaso de nueva cuenta.

— ¿De hacer qué exactamente? –le observó de reojo.

—De robar mi vaso cada cinco segundos.

—Sólo es cada que me termino mi trago –se encogió de hombros de forma inocente y sonriendo.

—Pues para de hacerlo –rellenó el vaso libre sólo para que ella se apresurara a quitárselo de nuevo, frustrándolo.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

—No, no puedes, ni siquiera porque sea tu cumpleaños.

—Claro que puedo –batió sus pestañas y después sonrió.

—Pues no conmigo, tú no puedes quitarme mis cosas y…

Tal vez fue el whiskey que había combinado, o quizás simplemente porque quería que se callara o por no lo sabía del todo.

Draco se tensó cuando los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los de él, sin duda el sabor del licor ámbar que había tomado unos momentos antes sabía mejor proveniente de ella, su mano fue de inmediato al cuello de la chica, apresurando el beso.

— ¿Ves? –Sonrió aun rozando los labios de Draco –yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo tomar lo que se me dé la gana de ti.

—Yo también tomo lo que quiero cuando lo quiero, _Weasel._

—Dudo que un pequeño huroncito como tú, sea tan valiente.

—No necesitas retarme, pelirroja, lo haré por el simple placer de hacerlo –sus labios se pegaron al mentón de la chica y ascendió hasta la oreja –o quizás estás muy ebria para mis planes.

—Sí, puedo estarlo, pero no necesito estar ebria para volver a besarte.

—Este será el mejor cumpleaños que vas a tener, Weasel.

—No lo dudo –murmuró acercando su rostro a él, para besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Esto es todo ojalá les agrade, la historia sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.


End file.
